More than a friend
by hairman2
Summary: Finn has just gotten dumped by Flame Princess. Marceline shows up, and they go on an adventure. Romance will blossom, and possible lemons. Sorry, I am really, really, REALLY bad at summaries.
1. An unexpected visitor

Chapter one An unexpected visitor - Finn was just relaxing in the tree house, playing Bug Battle on BMO. "Hey brutha, you wanna go out and see Marcy?" His brother Jake asked him. "Yeah, sure, whatever man." Finn replied. He was still a bit depressed from when Flame Princess dumped him. *knock knock knock* came the door. "Who's that?" Jake thought out loud. "Were you expecting anyone Finn?" "Nah, man. I thought it was Lady coming over to see you. *KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* came the door again. "We should probably go get the door." Jake said. They walked down to the door. *KKNNOOCCKK KKNNO-* Finn opened the door and interupted whoever was knocking, which turned out to be a GIANT bat demon! "Aagghh!" Finn screamed drawing out his demon blood sword. He charged at the demon, about to slice it in two. Right before he was about to kill it, it transformed into their very own Marcilene The Vampire Queen. "MARCY?" Finn exclaimed in shock. "That's right weenie, it's me, who else would it be?" "Uhhh, well why did you try and kill us?" Jake exclaimed. "I wanted to give you guys a little scare." Marcilene told them. "Also, I wanted to talk to Finn." She stated "Okay." Jake said. "Alone." "Oh, okay. Well, if you need me Finn, I'll be drinking apple juice up on the roof of the treehouse." Jake strolled back into the treehouse. "Okay, what did you want to tell me Marcy?" "Well, Finn I wanted to show you this awesome cave that I discovered while doing...uhh...vampire...stuff. It's super cool, but there is this super tough monster there. I thought you might want to fight it, because I know that you love kicking evil butt." "Heck yeah!" Finn yelled. "Let's go!" And off they went.


	2. A mysterious cave

Hey everyone! Sorry about how crappy the first chapter was. This chapter will probably be just as hard to read. But maybe this chapter will be better because it's longer. This is my first fanfic, so I hope that it's at least worth a look. I am writing this on my tablet, then copying it onto the site, so it's kinda hard to do. But I hope to get a new chapter out tomorrow. And for futures reference, anything I say that isn't part of tue story will be between stars. "So where is this cave, Marcilene?" Finn asked. "Oh, it's over in the beach kingdom." She replied. "Oh, also, after we check out this cave, do you maybe wanna jam with me at my house?" "Marcy, you know that I can't play anything. But yeah sure, why not? It's not like I have anything to do since FP dumped me." After many hours of flying, they finally reached the beach kingdom. "Here's the cave. She pointed towards an old, worn-looking cave built into the hillside. "Alright! Mathematical!" Finn cried, and charged into the cave, Marcilene following him. They walked through the cave, and eventually they came to a large pit. "Finn, grab on to me so I can lower us down." Marcilene stated. "Uhm...okay." Finn said awkwardly. He grabbed her back and wrapped his arms around her. As soon as they had started to lower themselves down, Finn's grasp weakened, and he almost fell to his death. Luckily, Marcilene grabbed him at the last minuet. He panicked and grasped Marcilene tight around the waist, burying his face in her breasts. "I'm so sorry about this Marcy." Finn told her. "Hey, it was this or falling to your death, so I don't really mind." 'Hmm. I kinda like having Finn's face buried in my chest. Wait, what am I thinking? I only like Finn as a friend, right?' Marcilene thought. Soon, they got to the bottom. "Alright, now where is that monster?" Finn said, ready to kill something. "It's just up ahead." Marcilene responded. They walked on and found a huge monster shaped like a heart sitting there, waiting for them. "Ready to ice this fool?" Marcilene asked. "You know it'" Finn said back. He drew his sword, and charged at it. "I AM THE MONSTER OF TRUTH!" It bellowed. "YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO DEFEAT ME! IF YOU WANT TO GET AT MY TREASURE CHEST, THEN FIRST YOU MUST TELL ME WHO YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR, FINN, IN FRONT OF THE VAMPIRE!" "Uhm...well, I don't really like anyone at the moment. I guess I like Princess Bunblegum...?" "LIAR!" The monster bellowed. "I WILL NOW DEVOUR YOUR SOUL!" It grabbed Finn with one of it's large hands, and raised him to its mouth. "Wait!" Marcilene shouted. "You have to at least give me a shot!" "WELL, I GUESS THAT IS FAIR. PROCEED." The monster rumbled. Marcilene took a deep breath, and said; "Finn, when I look at you I get a odd feeling in my stomach. I love your jokes, funny momemts, amd odd quirks. I always try to have as much fun around you, because I really like you. In the last thousand years that I've been alive, I have dated several people. None of them compare at all to you, because you are just so caring, sweet, and funny. What I want to say is that I have a crush on you." "THE VAMPIRE SPEAKS THE TRUTH. YOU MAY GO FREE." The monster bellowed. And with that, it vanished in a puff of smoke. "did you really mean that?" Finn asked Marcilene. "Every last word." She responded. "Well, I feel the same way. Will you be my girlfriend?" "Of course, hero!" She said back. And with that, they kissed. It wasen't a full blown make out. It was short, sweet, and romantic. "Now, Let's see what is in this treasure chest." Marcilene said. i


	3. A not-funny joke

*Hello One and all! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I just realized that I didn't put a way for Marcilene to be protected from the sun. I'll just say she had an umbrella with her the whole time. I will try to post at least one chapter a day, maybe two. I'm sorry about there being no spaces in the last two chapters. It's something I'm trying to fix. Toodles!* They approached the treasure chest, which had a large key hole. "Aw darn, the monster never gave us a key!"Finn exclaimed. "Well, let's take it back to the tree house. Maybe Jake or someone else knows how to open it." Marcilene said. They walked back over to the pit, dragging the large treasure chest. "Oh...I never really thought how we would get it up this pit." Finn told Marcilene. "Yeah, I just realized how heavy it is. I don't think I can float this up. Maybe Jake can stretch it up." She responded. "Yeah! Good idea, Marcy. Alright, now let's get out of this cave." Marcilene grabbed Finn bridal style, and she floated up to the mouth of the hole. "There we go!" She said, depositing Finn on the ground. "There was no need to carry me." Finn said, embarrassed. "Well, I didn't think you wanted to almost fall to your death again, Finny." She replied. "Plus, I like carrying you." The duo searched for the exit, and after some time, they came to the mouth of the cave. "Let's go back to the treehouse and get Jake to help us with the chest." Finn stated mater-of-factly. They flew back to the treehouse to ask Jake for help, but when they got there, they couldn't find him anywhere. "What the stuff?" Finn cried. "Where's Jake?" They eventually ended up in the bedroom, where Finn and Jake slept. Jake was not in his bed, but there was a note pinned on his pillow. It read; Hello, Finn the human, Your dog Jake has been kidnapped by the secret order of assassins. We are going to torture him, and then in the end, we will kill him. You will never find us before it is too late. Good luck. Nah! I'm just kidding, Finn. Remeber, I'm up on the roof drinking apple juice. Sorry for scaring you. "That jerk!" Finn exclaimed. "Why would he try to scare me like that?" "Well, let's head up there and talk to him. Maybe he can help us with the whole treasure chest thing." Marcilene replied. "Oh yeah! I had forgotten about that." Finn said. They walked up to the roof of the treehouse and found Jake sitting there surrounded by bottles of apple juice. "What the hey man!" Finn shouted. "Why did you try to scare us?" "I wasn't scared." Marcilene said. "Well, then why did you try to scare me? Finn asked. "Hah! I got you good, man!" Jake laughed. "It wasn't funny." Finn told the laughing dog. "Whatever man, what did you want anyways?" Jake asked. "We need your strechey magic to help us get a treasure chest out of a deep pit." Marcilene piped up. "Yeah, I can do that, but first you'll have to do something for me." Jake replied mysteriously. "Okay, what is it?" She asked him. "You'll see." He told her.


	4. An odd request

*Okay everyone. So the problem with not being to put new paragraphs is always gonna be there. So all of my stories will be big chunks untill I can get a laptop, which will hopefully be soon. Probably only a few more chapters in this format. It's hard to read. I know. It sucks. Well, read and review. Or PM me if you want something specific to happen. I just make it up as I go along, so... just tell me. Toodles!* Marcilene followed Jake into a room and Jake started to close the door when Finn began as well. "Finn, you'll just have to wait outside." Jake told him. "Why can't I come in?" Finn whined. "Because I said so." Jake said, sticking his tounge out. And with that, he shut and locked the door in Finn's face. 'Dang Jake' Finn thought. 'Why can't I see whatever he's doing? Well, I can still eavesdrop.' He thought as he pressed his ear to the door. "Alright, now that you understand what I will be doing, can you please take off your shirt." Finn heard Jake say. 'What the...? They can't be doing what I think they're doing!' Finn thought as he pulled his ear away from the door in shock. He placed it back on the door to listen some more. "Ohhh... Jake.' Finn heard Marcilene say. "Mmmm...right there. Uhhh...right there." "Heh heh." Jake said. "I'm pretty good at this, huh?" "Mmmm...yes...Ohhh...god it feels amazing! "Well, were gonna have to finish soon, my hands are getting tired." Jake said. 'Oh my glob! They are doing what I thought they are doing! I thought they were my friends!' Finn thought in anger. He kicked open the door with vicious anger. "What the hey guys!" Finn shouted. "What?" Jake asked. Finn looked around. Jake was giving Marcilene a back massage. "Umm...nothing." Finn replied, blushing. "Alright, well, I guess we're done here Marcy. Was it good?" "You know it." She responded vigorously. "Good. Then that book on massages I bought was worth it." Jake said happily. "Alright. I'll help you guys. Just lead me to the pit with the chest in it." When the trio finally made it to the cave, It was dark and Marcilene didn't need her umbrella anymore. They went inside and found the cave without much trouble. Jake streched down, streched into a forklift, scooped up the chest, tipped it into the back of a pickup truck that he had also turned into, then streched back up. "Nothing can stop the amazing Jake!" He bellowed in victory. They went back up to the mouth of the cave. They then traveled back to the treehouse. "Alright guys, that was fun, but it's late. I gotta be getting home." Marcilene told the two adventurers. And with that, she started to walk away. "Marcy! Wait!" Finn cried, running after her. "Finn, I'm gonna go back in. Come in when you're done talking to Marcy." Jake said as he entered the treehouse. Finn cought up with Marcilene, saying "Hey! How about that jam sesh? Marcilene smiled, and said; "Sure thing, hero." *Hee hee hee! I bet you thought this was gonna be a lemon, huh? Not really! Smell ya later!*


	5. A great jam session

*Okay, so my dad's being a huge jerk right now, and he won't let me get a laptop. Which I don't really understand because I'm gonna pay for all of it! It stinks, because then all of my stories are gonna be really hard to read. If anyone has any ideas on how I can convince him to let me buy one, just say so. As always, read and review. Toodles!* "So Finn." Marceline said. "Yeah?" Finn responded. "When you burst into the room when Jake was giving a back massage, your face was so red, it could've fed me for weeks! I know what you thouht we were doing. I had to admit to myself, if all I had heard of it was the sounds, I would've thought we were doing Teir 15 too." "What?!" Finn exclaimed in embarrassment. "That's not what I thought was going on!" "Really? Then what did you think we were doing?" "I...Uhhhmm...stuff." Finn replied awkwardly. "Relax, weenie. I don't really care. But anyways, what do you wanna jam to?" "Ohh, I dunno. I don't really care, so... your pick." They finally arrived at Marceline's house in the cave. They entered, and walked up to Marceline's room, where she grabbed her axe bass. "Alright, hero, this is a song I have been working on recently. Here goes..." She said. "Don't wake me up, I'm winning wars inside my head And maybe I'm weak, but not beneath the covers of this bed I sleep undefeated in this world of mine... So let me stay inside this dream and sheild me from the light I've built this place behind my eyes you'll never see and you can move my body, but I keep my mind asleep Beyond the galaxies, where there's no slace or time I will transform, I am reborn, to rule the Night-O-Sphere Heeeyyyy I feel it in my bones, escape the ones I know, It's all in my control Heeeyyyy I just want to stay this way, blood pumping in my viens, I feel it, I feel it Behind the darkness there's a sea of neon light And maybe you thinm I'm sinking but you just can't get inside Don't try to save me when my mind is finally free 'Cause I'd rather run my own world than face your reality..." "That's all I've got for now." Marceline told Finn. "It sounds amazing!" Finn exclaimed happily. "Really?" Marceline asked. "Yeah, it's totally mathematical!" Finn responded. He glanced at the clock. It read 11:05. "Oh man! I didn't realize how late it is!" Finn exclaimed. "I gotta get home before Jake starts to worry." "I've got an idea, Finn." Marceline stated. "Yeah?" Finn asked. "How about you stay here for a "sleepover" "That sounds math!" Finn said "Just lemme tell Jake." He walked over to Marcy's phone and dialed his home number. "Hey Jake." Finn said. "Oh, wazzup brother?" Jake asked. "Oh, nothing. I'm just gonna have a sleepover with Marcy." Finn told him. "Alright man, just make sure you get home in the morning. "Awesome dude!" Finn said, and hung up the phone.


	6. Side note

Okay everyone. Thank you so much for following my this far. Some people have been with me since the very beginning. N.K.M, I'm looking at you. As I had said before, I was not able to get a laptop because my dad was a jerk. But I have come up with a solution. I will build my own computer because I am cool. Lol, not really. I just need a computer. It's gonna br top of the line and super fast. Problem is that It will take a while. Plus it will be very expensive. But in the end, it'll be worth every cent. So expect more chunk chapters, as I call them. Sorry in advance. Toodles!


End file.
